TU Y YO
by Cassidy14
Summary: HOLA A TODOS ENTREN Y LEAN, SOY NUEVA EN ESTO POR FAVOR DENME UNA OPORTUNIDA Y LEANLO PLIS 3 MxOC LxOC DxOC RxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos este fic es sobre un amor imposible, mas sin embargo, cualquiera aquí luchara para que este salga a flote y nunca termine**

**TU Y YO**

**TMNT no me pertenece sino a Nickelodeon**

**(Leo y Rapha tienen 18, Donnie tiene 17 y **

**Mikey tiene 16)**

**CAP1: Al fin…**

**Era una tranquila mañana en las alcantarillas, donde las tortugas desayunaban con tranquilidad, para después prepararse para su entrenamiento.**

Leo: Ya tenemos que llegar al entrenamiento

Mikey: Si vamos para que me vean ganar –dijo Mikey, a la vez que mostraba una pose de victoria–

Rapha: –le dio un zape muy fuerte provocando que cayera al suelo– Si como no

**En el entrenamiento…**

**En el dojo se encontraba Splinter el cual observaba las katas de sus hijos, además de corregir cualquier error, para su pequeña suerte nadie se equivoco en nada, claro unos cuantos errores de Mikey, pero nada que el no pudiera corregir solo…**

Splinter: Tienen hoy serán combates, Leonardo y Raphael pasen al frente

**Los 2 pasaron adelante, colocándose en posición con sus armas y esperando la señal de Splinter.**

Splinter: Yame!

**Leo esquivaba los golpes al igual que Rapha, parecía que nadie ganaría hasta que Leo con sus katanas lo dejo desarmado además de derribarlo con un puntapié en su tobillo.**

Splinter: Yame! Leo gana

Leo: Lo siento Rapha –le dijo a la vez que lo ayudaba a levantarse– será para la próxima

Rapha: No estés tan confiado Leo, un día te derribare

**Los 2 se levantaron y caminaron hasta donde estaban antes.**

Splinter: Donatello y Miguel Ángel pasen al frente

**Donnie y Mikey caminaron al centro, poniéndose en posición como lo hicieron sus hermanos.**

Splinter: Yame!

**Donnie mandaba miles de ataques a Mikey pero el los esquivaba además de tener aun intacta en su rostro su sonrisa alegre.**

Donnie: Ya veras, yo ganare

**Comento Donnie muy sonriente al momento de derribar a Mikey.**

Mikey: Las apariencias engañan hermano

**Donnie tardo tiempo en procesarlo pero al momento de entenderlo ya estaba en suelo sin su arma.**

Splinter: Yame! Buena maniobra Miguel Ángel estoy impresionado de ti

Mikey: Hai Sensei

Splinter: Bien Leonardo y Miguel Ángel al centro

**Como antes se menciono los 2 se colocaron en posición, pero antes de empezar tuvieron una pequeña platica.**

Leo: Ya veras como te derribo fácilmente Mikey

Mikey: No estés tan seguro Leo, yo te ganare

Leo: Eso lo veremos

Splinter: Yame!

**Leo utilizo la misma técnica que con Rapha, pero Mikey no se dejaría vencer fácilmente, antes de que Leonardo lo derribara con el mismo puntapié, Mikey bloqueo su movimiento y lo lanzo contra la pared de una patada voladora en su pecho**

Splinter: Yame! Miguel Ángel ganaste

Mikey: Hai Sensei –se acerca a Leo– te encuentras bien, Leo?

Leo: Si tranquilo, solo es un golpe pequeño

Mikey: Te ayudo –lo ayudo a levantarse– te dije que te ganaría

Leo: Y pocas veces tienes la razón

Splinter: Miguel Ángel has progresado mucho últimamente estoy muy orgulloso

Mikey: Hai Sensei

Splinter: Pueden retirarse hijos míos, mañana no habrá entrenamiento

Los 4: Siii!

**Y así otro día iniciaba como cualquiera, cada uno realizaba sus actividades individuales. Leo meditaba, Rapha golpeaba el saco, Donnie estaba en su laboratorio creando nuevos aparatos para sus misiones y por ultimo, Mikey veía la tele, Mikey estaba muy atento a la pantalla, anunciaban un concierto que se llevaría a cabo mañana en la noche.**

Tele: Buenos días New York, sabes que evento ocurrirá hoy en la noche?

Mikey: No, que ocurrirá? –Comento a la vez que se acercaba cada vez más a la pantalla–

Tele: LLEGA CASSIDY STAR A NEW YORK, AMIGOS

Mikey: CASSIDY STAR! –grito emocionado–

Tele: Así es amigos, CASSIDY STAR, llega a la ciudad, ella dará un concierto esta noche, y será gratuito así que no dudes en venir, ven a su gran concierto, aquí en Central Park a las 9:00pm

Mikey: Woah, mi mas grande cantante favorito, vendrá a mi ciudad

Tele: Además de que ella escogerá a un chico quien cante con ella, así que si eres un chico ven y NO TE LO PIERDAS!

**MIKEY POV**

Genial al fin conoceré a Cassidy Star, mi mas grande sueño al fin se realizara, espero me escoja para poder cantar con ella

–pensó a la vez que lanzaba un suspiro de enamorado–

Oh no! No soy un humano, no podre cantar con ella, no podre conocerla en persona, mi sueño se empieza a desboronar frente a mi, es el peor día de mi vida

**POV FIN**

Mikey: –dio un pequeño suspiro– ahora no podre conocerla

Leo: Conocer a quien?

Mikey: AAAAHHH! –dio un grito para después voltear con su hermano– Casi me das un infarto –se tranquilizo y suspiro– no lo vuelvas a hacer

Leo: Perdón – se disculpo a la vez que se sentaba junto a el– pero ya enserio, a quien quieres conocer?

Mikey: Yo quiero conocer a Cassidy Star, la chica mas talentosa y linda de la tierra

Leo: Y porque no?

Mikey: Ella es humana, se asustaría si me viera

Leo: Y porque quieres conocer a una humana, Mikey?

Mikey: Porque ella es especial

Leo: mph…. ella que es?

Mikey: Es una súper estrella es la mejor cantante del mundo

Leo: Y donde la conocerás?

Mikey: Pues pienso ir a …

Donnie: CHICOS, VENGAN RAPIDO!

Leo: Vamos rápido –se levanta– aun no acaba esta plática –le dijo y se fue con Mikey–

**Leo y Mikey corrieron hasta el laboratorio donde se encontraron a su hermano Donnie bailando de alegría.**

Leo: Que pasa Donnie? –Entra con Mikey–

Rapha: Mas vale que sea importante

**Comento Rapha el cual apenas venia con Spike en su hombro…**

Rapha: Y que hiciste ahora, genio?

Donnie: Encontré la respuesta a nuestros problemas

Mikey: UN REBANADOR DE PIZZA!

Donnie: No

Mikey: UNA MEGA ARMA PARA DESTRUIR AL KRANG!

Donnie: No

Mikey: UN TELETRANSPORTADOR!

Donnie: No!

Mikey: UNA MAQUINA DEL TIEMPO!

Donnie: NO!

Mikey: UN APARATO ESPECIAL PARA VOLVERNOS HUMANOS!

Donnie: NO… espera… SI!

Mikey: Genial –dijo observando para todos lados– y donde esta?

Donnie: Aquí

**Donnie camino a su escritorio, tomo algo y regreso con sus hermanos…**

Mikey: Donnie? Acaso eso no son…

Leo: relojes?

Donnie: Asi es!

Rapha: Y como esto nos volverá humanos?

Donnie: Déjenme mostrarles

**Donnie tomo el reloj morado se lo coloco en la muñeca y presiono el botón rojo, una luz morada rodeo su cuerpo, y en cuestión de segundos, Donnie ya no era una tortuga sino un chico moreno claro, alto, con pelo color morado, pero este aun conservaba sus ojos marrón rojizo, y su hueco en su diente lo cual lo hacia lucir genial, llevaba una camisa negra y una chaqueta morado, pantalones azul marino y converse morados, lucia muy guapo…**

Donnie: Y que tal… como me veo?

Mikey: Te ves genial Donnie

Rapha: Mi turno…

**Rapha tomo el reloj rojo se lo coloco en la muñeca y presiono el botón, una luz rola rodeo su cuerpo, y en cuestión de segundos, Rapha ya no era una tampoco tortuga sino, un chico bronceado, alto, de pelo rojo, ojos color verde jade, y sus músculos lo hacían ver muy fuerte, llevaba una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra, pantalones azul marino y converse rojos, lucia muy guapo y sexy…**

**Al igual que Rapha, Leo hizo el mismo procedimiento y se convirtió en un chico blanco de pelo negro con ojos azul mar, el era alto pero no tanto como Donnie, llevaba puesto una camisa de color azul fuerte con pantalones negros y converse azules, lucia hermoso…**

Mikey: y donde quedo mi reloj?  
>Donnie: A ti no te hice reloj<br>Mikey: Y porque no?  
>Donnie: Porque a ti te construí esto<p>

**Donnie le mostro una precioso dije dorado, el cual tenía incrustado su nombre…**

Mikey: Esta muy genial… –le dijo al momento que se lo puso– y como me convierto en humano

Donnie: Solo pasa tu dedo por tu nombre de la M a la última letra

Mikey: Esta bien

**Mikey obedeció a su hermano, el resultado fue increíble, el se convirtió en un chico de piel blanca como Leo, pero él era rubio con ojos celestes, sus pecas se quedaron en su cara, el era de la estatura de Rapha, pero el traía puesto una camisa naranja con pantalones azul claro al igual que unos converse color naranja**

Mikey: Como me veo? –pregunto haciendo una pose linda y adorable–  
>Leo: Te ves bien<br>Rapha: Pero no tanto como yo! –dijo con una pose de macho–

Donnie: Ahora podrán hacer lo que deseen y salir a donde quieran  
>Mikey: Genial! Ahora podre ir!<p>

Leo: A donde?  
>Mikey: Aaaa… adiosito! –dijo para después salir corriendo–<br>Rapha: Y este que trae entre manos?

Leo: No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos

Donnie: Vamos a mostrarle a Sensei!

**Los 3 salieron del laboratorio directo hasta el dojo, más sin embargo antes de hablar con Splinter alguien más ya se les había adelantado…**

Mikey: Y pues es esta noche a las 9:00pm, puedo ir?

**Continuara?  
><strong>

**Holis….**

**Cassidy: Hola a todos!**

**-apenas el 1 capitulo pero habrá más de donde vino este**

**Necesito a 3 chicas para que sean las novias de Leo, Donnie y Rapha… Si alguna quiere participar**

**Porfavor deje en los reviews, una pequeña descripción de su OC además de elegir a una de estas tortugas**

**GRACIAS A TODOS…. Y DEJEN REVIEWS**

**CHAO3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holis…**

**Con ustedes les presento el cap 2 de Tu y Yo**

**Cassidy: Jejeje, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y quiero dar el Oscar a las parejas de Leo, Donnie y Rapha**

**Leo: Mi novia será…. Mi linda Naileben –dijo muy emocionado– ya espero toparme contigo en el concierto  
>Cassidy: Que te he dicho de contar la historia, Leo<strong>

**Leo: Que eso esta mal –dijo todo avergonzado– lo siento**

**Cassidy: Te perdono, hermanito, sigamos…**

**Rapha: Mi novia será la sexy… EliTurtleFan, te espero querida… –dijo mandando un beso–**

**Cassidy: Muy pronto la podrás besar todo lo que quieras, tal vez después de varios capítulos**

**Rapha: Eres cruel hermanita T.T**

**Cassidy: No tanto como tu**

**Rapha: ¬.¬**

**Cassidy: Y por ultimo la novia de Donnie**

**Donnie: Mi novia será… la hermosa Jackeline762**

**Cassidy: Ohh, hay amor en el aire**

**Mikey: –aparece con un aromatizante con olor a rosas– listo, todo despejado**

**Cassidy: Lo dije en sentido figurado ¬.¬**

**Mikey: Pero por lo menos tu set huele a rosas OuO**

**Cassidy: Muy cierto –lo abrazo– te quiero Mikey**

**Mikey: Y yo a ti –me abraza–**

**Cassidy: Sin más cosas por la cuales hablar… nada más que:**

**^ son pensamientos**

– **acciones**

**¡ gritos (cualquier tipo) felicitaciones, etc.**

**INICIEMOS!**

**CAP 2: NUEVAS AMISTADES …**

**Toda la gente gritaba emocionada, otras levantaban en alto carteles, mientras mucho confeti salía disparado hacia el suelo, en medio de toda esta multitud, se encontraba un reportero no más de 30 años, reportando y tomando capturas de todo lo que pasaba…**

R. Julio: Hola a todos, soy el reportero Julio, trayendo las noticias hacia ustedes –tomo una bocanada de aire y continuo–

Tal vez se pregunten porque tanto alboroto en el aeropuerto? pues déjenme decirles que CASSIDY STAR ha bajado de su avión junto a su banda sonora, vengan y démosle un rápido saludo –dijo emocionado–

**Momentos después se encontraba Julio platicando con Cassidy y su banda sonora…**

R. Julio: Mucho gusto Cassidy Star, es un honor que haya venido a New York, y cuénteme que le parece estar aquí?

**Cassidy Star se quito sus lentes oscuros para que pudieran ver sus ojos color miel, además de que dejo que su cabello negro jugara con el viento…**

Cassidy S.: Es un gusto poder volver a casa, además de poder quedarme 5 meses aquí

R. Julio: Y cuéntenos, que la motivo para que volviera al lugar donde usted, vivió su infancia? –le puso el micrófono muy cerca para que todos escucharan–

Cassidy S.: Jejeje, pues hice un contrato para poder quedarme 5 meses, además de que sentía nostalgia por estar en esta hermosa Ciudad

R. Julio: Y como les ha ido a ustedes Jackie y Ashley? Como se sienten al estar en New York?

Ashley: Pues déjame decirte que es de lo mejor –dijo muy confiada y emocionada en sus palabras–

Jackie: Me agrada la idea de estar aquí

R. Julio: y tu Jesús?

Jesús: Pues es todo un honor estar aquí –dijo a la vez que abrazaba a Jackie y Ashley– siempre quise conocer New York

R. Julio: Muy bien y como se sienten todos por el concierto que darán?

C,Jk,A,J: Muy alegres

R. Julio: Bueno ya el camarógrafo me dice que no tenemos más tiempo, pero nos veremos en el concierto

Cassidy S: Asi es, los esperaremos en el concierto

Ashley: Preparen su voz y labios chicos, ya que a uno escogerá Cassidy

Jackie: Sobre todo los labios ya que regalara un beso

Cassidy S: Nos vemos en el concierto –dijo toda sonrojada para después darse paso por la multitud siendo seguida de sus amigos–

**Cassidy dio autógrafos, se tomo muchas fotos con sus fans y hasta canto para ellos, y al momento de acabar rápido se quito su chaleco y vestido para quedar en una blusa naranja y shorts negros, con sus botas cafés, y se fue a la ciudad sin ser reconocida, la única que noto su ida fue Ashley, no dijo nada y siguió con los autógrafos…**

**POV CASSIDY STAR**

Aaaaggghhh!

No lo puedo creer… porque hizo eso

–suspira–

Se que Ashley y Jackie quieren que olvide a Fabián, pero el fue mi primer amor, agh!

–levanto la vista al cielo–

Que hermosa noche… UNA ESTRELLA FUGAZ!

Deseo que me des a un chico adorable, tierno, amable y que siempre me cuide, pero que el sea muy especial, y siempre pueda

confiar en el

**POV FIN**

**Mientras tanto en las alcantarillas… **

**Splinter medito un poco la propuesta de su hijo, pero al ver como se ha esforzado en estos últimos días, acepto su propuesta…**

Splinter: Puedes ir, Miguel Ángel

Mikey: Si!

Splinter: Pero tus hermanos deberán acompañarte

Mikey: Pero y si ellos no quieren? –dijo con un poco de temor al saber la respuesta–

Splinter: Entonces no podrás ir

Leo: A donde no podrá ir, Sensei?

Mikey: Pues, recuerdas lo que te dije sobre Cassidy…

Leo: Si, la famosa cantante Cassidy Star

Mikey: Si, ella dará un concierto a las 9:00pm y ya pedi permiso para asistir pero necesito que ustedes vengan conmigo, tranquilos será gratuito

Rapha: Y quedarme aquí?, yo te acompañare –dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Mikey–

Donnie: Igual yo

Leo: Yo también

Splinter: Esta decidido, pueden ir

Mikey: Oh yeah! –grito emocionado–

Splinter: Bien, pueden retirarse –dijo para dar paso a su habitación–

L,R,D,M: Hai Sensei

Splinter: Pero… no muestren su verdadera forma, sigan como están ahora –les comento sin mirarlos–

Donnie: Espere… porque no nos ataco cuando nos vio, si parecemos desconocidos –pregunto con mucha curiosidad–

Splinter: Porque son mis hijos –respondió fácilmente– pueden retirarse –sin más que decir se fue a su habitación a descansar

**Los 4 se dirigieron al Living pero antes de recostarse en el sillón, Mikey dio una advertencia…**

Mikey: Escuchen –dijo tomando la palabra de todos– el concierto comenzara en 1 hora, los quiero a todos arreglados, o no!, no tenemos más ropa de humanos –comenzó a gritar como loco, aún en su modo humano– AAHHH! AHORA QUE HAREMOS! NO PODREMOS IR ASÍ! NO PODRE VER A CASSIDY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…. –no pudo continuar de gritar ya que Raphael le había tapado la boca– mph mphm mmph

Donnie: Tranquilízate, construí un vestidor portátil que…

Mikey: *o* un vestidor portatil –se dirigió a el con corazones en los ojos– puedo verlo?

(**M: Parezco chica ¬.¬ C: Pense que te gustaría escuchar sobre un vestidor portatil… eso suena genial para los One-Shots M: No me agrada mucho la idea de actuar así C: Entonces como quieres actuar? M: Lee esto **–**comienza a escribir**–**)**

**Mikey: un vestidor portatil **–**se dirigió a el como todo macho peludo que se respeta**– **te ordeno que me lo muestres, ahora! **–**dijo a la vez que montones de volcanes explotaban y pizza caía de los cielos**–

**(C: O.O M: O.o … Pues se escucha mejor como tu lo haces **–**dijo avergonzado**–** C: Entonces déjame seguir escribiendo)**

Donnie: Ten

**Donnie le dio un cubo de color verde con un botón rojo en el centro…**

Donnie: Solo tienes que presionar el botón rojo, pero tienes que pensar en el atuendo que quieres llevar

Mikey: Súper *o*

**No pasaron ni 2 segundos en que Mikey apareciera de 5 distintos atuendos, en el 1.- estaba vestido como el centinela de Plata, 2.- como un power ranger, 3.- como la princesa Peach, 4.- como una estrella de Rock y 5.- venia vestido con una camisa blanca que tenia escrito en naranja CASSIDY STAR, acompañado con una chaqueta negra, pantalones negros y converse naranjas.**

Mikey: Que tal? –dijo posando muy… muy sensual– lindo, guapo, adorable, el ser más hermoso de la tierra, el chico más sexy del mundo, el chico más…

Rapha: Solo cállate!

Donnie: Bien –se para y va con Mikey– a que hora es?

Mikey: Es a las 9:00pm

Leo: Tenemos aún 90 minutos

Mikey: Pues prepárense, iremos al concierto de CASSIDY STAR! 

Rapha: Como sea

**Leo, Rapha y Donnie rápidamente eligieron su ropa con el invento de Donnie…**

**Leo vestía una playera blanca con palabras en color negro SMILE, pantalones negros y converse celestes, Rapha vestía una playera con letras blancas que decían ROCK N ROLL, junto a unos pantalones beige y converse rojos, y por ultimo Donnie traía puesto una camisa verde que decía I LOVE SCIENCE con una chaqueta morada, pantalones negros y converse blancos…**

Mikey: Vámonos, el concierto comenzara en 45 minutos

**Y así los chicos se fueron caminando al concierto el cual estaba muy cerca de su alcantarilla, todos iban muy contentos, su primera caminata en la ciudad y nadie los veía aterrado o incluso armar alborotos, Mikey era el más feliz de los 4…**

**POV MIKEY**

Que bien, mi sueño al fin se cumplirá, al fin podre conocerla, al fin podre cantar con ella

–suspiro enamorado– al fin podre besarla

Espera… QUE!... ¿todavía no la veo y ya la quiero besar?

Contrólate Mikey… debo ser primero su amigo, luego su mejor amigo y después tal vez algo más… si eso hare!

Jejejeje… lo que uno hace por amor…. De donde vino eso?

Mph… debo dejar de jugar videojuegos…. Nunca! Jajajaja

Oh si! Llegue! …. es decir… llegamos, mi corazón esta comenzando a acelerarse, no lo puedo creer estoy en el concierto, esto no puede haber nada mejor que esto

**POV FIN**

Cassidy S: No puedo creer que les digieran que besaría al que eligiera, a veces son un poco injustas

**Esa era Cassidy que estaba muy desesperada por lo que paso en el aeropuerto…**

Ashley: Por favor Cassidy –camino hasta con ella– no es para nada malo

Cassidy S: Claro que si!

Jackie: Demuéstralo…

**Cassidy tomo a las 2 y las asomo por la puerta, las 3 abrieron los ojos sorprendidas de ver a muchos chicos poniéndose en pose de beso, otros comiendo mentas y los demás echándose spray de menta en la boca…**

Cassidy S: Este es mi fin –dijo con un tono paranoico–

Jackie: Por favor, solo es un besito

Cassidy S: Pero será mi primer beso

Ashley: A ver… tranquila… respira…

Cassidy S: –respira– ufff

Ashley: y… CONTROLATE, NO SEAS PARANOICA

Cassidy S: Gracias ¬.¬

Ashley: De nada :D

Jesús: Chicas saldremos en 12 minutos

Jackie: Puedes entrar ya estamos listas

Jesús: –entra– se ven muy lindas –ve a Cassidy– y porque esa cara larga?

Cassidy S: Jackie y Ashley dijeron en televisión que le daría un beso al chico que eligiera

Jesús: Y como porque? –dijo cruzando los brazos–

Ashley: Por favor… tu más que nadie quieres que Cassi olvide a ese tarado de Fabián

Jesús: Pero eso no quiere decir que la junten con cualquier chico

Cassidy S: No tranquilo… solo es un beso

Jesús: Pero… será tu primer beso

Cassidy S: No importa

Fans: WOW CASSIDY! JACKIE! ASHLEY! JESUS!

Cassidy S: Es hora!

**Con los chicos…**

Mikey: Vamos chicos! –dijo corriendo hacia los primeros lugares–

Donnie: Ya casi llegamos!

Rapha: Corre intrépido!

Leo: Espérenme!

**Leo iba al ultimo, pero cuando casi llegaba junto a sus hermanos se topo con una chica…**

Leo y ¿?: Auch! Lo siento!

**Leo abrió los ojos y quedo hipnotizado, la chica con quien se había topado era muy linda, una joven de pelo castaño y ojos negro azabache…**

¿?: Lo siento, no te había visto

**Pero la chica también se quedo hipnotizada por como era Leo…**

Leo: Hola mucho gusto me llamo Leonardo

¿?: Hola… yo me llamo …..

**CONTINUARA?**

**Que le paso a Leo?**

**En fin…**

**Nah, como sea perdon por la tardanza solo que por las condiciones que pasaron en Los Cabos no pude subirlo**

**ASI ES SOY UNA SOBREVIVIENTE DE CABO SAN LUCAS! JAJAJA! 0.0 esta bien, me pase**

**Como sea muy pronto subiré el capitulo 3 asi que no se desesperen**

**CHAO 3**


	3. Chapter 3 parte 1

**HOLIS!**

**He aquí el capítulo 3 de Tu y yo…**

**Cass: Holis!... bien pongámonos serios… AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! **

**Mikey: Que pasa? –dijo acercándose a mí–**

**Cass: Al fin pude continuar el fic KYYYAA**

**Rapha: Si sigues gritando te voy a…**

**Cass: Que harás?! –le digo con ojos en llamas–**

**Rapha: Nada**

**Leo: Oigan y Donnie?**

**(**En otro lugar:

Phineas: Auch!

Isabella: Que pasa?

Phineas: Alguien acaba de usar mi frase pero con otra persona

Isabella: Bienvenido a mi mundo**)**

**Mikey: El se encuentra revisando cómo será su novia**

**Donnie: Genial, ella me hará Brownies**

**Cass: Cállate eso es sorpresa!**

**Leo: Y que estabas haciendo antes?**

**Cass: Esto… **

**_silencio de 2 minutos–**

**SUBI MI FIC! OH YEAH! **

**ACOMPAÑAME MIKEY, OH YEAH OH SI**

**M y C: AJA CONTINUAMOS, CONTINUAMOS!**

**Leo: Como Cass seguirá gritando tendré que presentar **

**ESTA HISTORIA ES DE CASSIDY PERO NOSOTROS PERTENECEMOS A NICKELODEON**

**M y C: Comencemos!**

**PD: **

**DESDE AHORA SOLO LE PONDRE CASS, PERO LE SIGUIRAN DICIENDO CASSIDY**

**CREO QUE ME ENAMORE**

Leo: Hola me llamo Leonardo

¿?: Yo… me llamo Naileben, pero dime Naily

Leo: Lindo nombre, para una linda chica

Naily: Gracias –se sonroja– eres tan simpático Leo, te puedo llamar así?

Leo: Por supuesto

Naily: Y a ti te gusta la música de Cassidy?

Leo: Un poco, pero mi hermano está obsesionado con ella y en cuanto escucho el comercial vino rápido

Naily: Me lo imagino

Leo: Jajaja

Rapha: Intrépido tenemos que… Woah! Quien es ella?

Leo: Naily, el es mi hermano Rapha, Rapha ella es Naily

Naily: Hola, un gusto conocerte Rapha

Rapha: Hola, me permites hablar rápido con Leo

Naily: Claro –se aleja un poco–

Leo: Que pasa?

Rapha: 1 Mikey está preguntando por ti y 2 me alegra que hayas cambiado a Karai

Leo: Ya te había dicho que Karai ya es pasado, ahora –voltea a ver a Naily– es ella –voltea a verlo– puede venir con nosotros?

Rapha: Si así vienes… claro

Leo: –se acerca a Naily– quieres acompañarnos a los primeros lugares?

Naily: Claro –le toma la mano– vamos

Leo: –se sonroja– claro

**Rapha condujo rápido a Leo y Naily para ir donde se encontraban sus hermanos**** quienes no los vieron ya que Donnie estaba hablando con Abril por telefono y Mikey solo se dedicaba a ver a Cassidy…**

Cass: HOLA NEW YORK!

Publico: WOAH!

Cass: NOS DA GUSTO QUE ESTEN CON NOSOTROS ESTA NOCHE YA QUE CANTAREMOS HASTA REVENTAR!

Publico: Woah! STAR!

Cass: Y NO SOLO ESTOY YO, SINO TAMBIEN MIS MEJORES AMIGOS Y BANDA SONORA ``LOVE STARS´´

Publico: AAAAAHHHHH!

Chicas: TE AMAMOS JESUS! AAAAAHHHH!

Chicos: LAS QUEREMOS CHICAS!

Cass: BIEN, COMENCEMOS!

**DEMI LOVATO – I REALLY DON'T CARE**

(CASS)

You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
>You started messing with my head until I hit a wall<br>Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known  
>That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!<p>

Said we were done, and met someone and brought it in my place  
>Cut to the pushing, with your heart, and then she ran away<br>I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known  
>That I would talk, I would talk<p>

But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
>You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care<br>But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
>You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care<br>Oh oh oh I really don't care

I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you  
>You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you<br>Oh not anymore, oh not anymore  
>You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go<p>

Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared  
>I´ll walk right up to you and put one thing for in the air<br>And make you understand, and make you understand  
>You had your chance, had your chance<p>

But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
>You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh I really don't care<br>But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
>You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care<br>Oh oh oh I really don't care

[Jackie]  
>Yeah, listen up<br>Hey, hey now I'm a little back, don't struck boy, ego with tack  
>Look boy, why you so mad<br>Second gets in, but shoulda hit that  
>Hey demi you picked the wrong lover<br>Shoulda picked that one is cuter than the other  
>I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster<br>Kick it to the curb, take a point to Roy preacher 

(CASS)  
>But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care  
>But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh I really don't care  
>Oh oh<p>

I really don't care

Publico: WOOOOOO!

Cass: A continuación nuestra guitarrista ASHLEY!

**AVRIL LAVIGNE-ROCK AND ROLL **

Let em know that we're still Rock n Roll... 

(ASHLEY)  
>I don't care about my makeup<br>I like it better with my jeans all ripped up  
>Don't know how to keep my mouth shut<br>You say 'so what' (what)

I don' t care if I'm misfit  
>I like it better than the hipster of all sh*t<br>I am a mother f-cking princess  
>You still love me<p>

(Some some how)  
>It's a little different when<br>(I'm with you)  
>You know what I really am<br>(On the phone)  
>You know how it really goes...<br>(Some some way)  
>We'll be getting out of this<br>(Time one day)  
>You're the only that I<br>(Want with me)  
>You know how the story goes...<p>

When it's you and me  
>We don't need no one to tell us who to be<br>We'll keep turning up the radio  
>When it's you and I<br>Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
>Let them know we're still Rock 'n Roll<br>Rock 'n Roll  
>Hey hey hey<br>Rock 'n Roll  
>Hey Hey Hey<p>

Don't get a bad attitude dude  
>I'm never going to cover up that tattoo<br>I might have a couple issues  
>You say 'me too' (yeah)<br>Don't care about a reputation  
>Must be living in the wrong generation<br>This is your invitation  
>Let's get wasted<p>

(Some some how)  
>It's a little different when<br>(I'm with you)  
>You know what I really am<br>(On the phone)  
>You know how the story goes<p>

When it's you and me  
>We don't need no one to tell us who to be<br>We'll keep turning up the radio  
>When it's you and I<br>Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
>Let them know we're still Rock 'n Roll<br>Rock 'n Roll  
>Hey hey hey<br>Rock 'n Roll  
>Hey hey hey<p>

When it's you and me  
>We don't need no one to tell us who to be<br>We'll keep turning up the radio

When it's you and I  
>Just put up a middle finger to the sky<br>Let them know we're still Rock 'n Roll

When it's you and me  
>We don't need no one to tell us who to be<br>We'll keep turning up the radio

When it's you and I  
>Just put up a middle finger to the sky<br>Let them know we're still Rock 'n Roll

Rock 'n Roll  
>Hey hey hey<br>Rock 'n Roll  
>Hey hey hey...<p>

Publico: WOAH!

Cass: WOAH! ESO ESTUBO GENIAL! QUE TAL TODOS NOSOTROS!

Publico: SI!

Cass: QUIEREN ESCUCHARNOS?!

Publico: Si!

Cass: MMM… NO LOS ESCUCHO!

Publico: SIIIIIII!

Cassidy: Dije que…

Ashley: Ya basta, ya hay que comenzar!

Jackie: Tiene razón!

Cass: Solo quería ponerle azúcar al momento

Jesús: Tus chistes siguen siendo malos

Cass: Trabajaremos en ello más tarde –voltea a ver al publico– CON USTEDES 5 MINUTOS!

**RBD - 5 MINUTOS**

(CASSIDY)  
>te encuentro, despierto<br>me dices lo siento  
>con una lagrima derramas<p>

(JESUS)  
>me abrazas, me hielo<br>me pides 1 beso  
>y yo me quedo sin respirar<p>

(ASHLEY)  
>solo espera 1 momento<br>solo dime, no es cierto

(TODOS)  
>solo quédate en silencio, 5 minutos<br>acaríciame 1 momento, ven junto a mi  
>te daré el último beso, el más profundo<br>guardare mis sentimientos  
>y me iré lejos de ti<p>

(JESUS)  
>tengo tanto miedo<br>y es que no comprendo  
>que fue lo que yo he hecho mal<p>

(JACKIE)  
>me abrazas, me hielo<br>me pides 1 beso  
>y yo me quedo sin respirar<p>

(ASHLEY)  
>solo espera 1 momento<p>

(CASSIDY)  
>solo dime no es cierto<p>

(TODOS)  
>solo quédate en silencio 5 minutos<br>acaríciame 1 momento, ven junto a mi  
>te daré el último beso, el más profundo<br>guardare mis sentimientos  
>y me iré lejos de ti<p>

(JESUS Y JACKIE)  
>dame tu mano, devuélveme el aire<br>di que me amas, que no eres culpable  
>por lo menos 1 momento<br>dime que esto no es cierto

(TODOS)  
>solo quédate en silencio...<br>Acaríciame 1 momento...  
>te daré el último beso...<br>guardare mis sentimientos  
>y me iré lejos de ti...<p>

(todos)  
>solo quédate en silencio 5 minutos<br>acaríciame 1 momento, ven junto a mi  
>te daré el último beso, el amor profundo<br>guardare mis sentimientos  
>y me iré lejos de ti<p>

Publico: WOOOOHHHH!

Cassidy: AHORA NUESTRA BAJISTA JACKIE!

**MEGAN NICOLE – BEST SONG EVER**

Maybe it's the way he walked  
>straight into my heart and stole it<br>through the doors and past the guards  
>just like he already owned it<p>

He said, Can you give it back to me?  
>I said, never in your wildest dreams<p>

And we danced all night to the best song ever  
>We knew every line, now I can't remember<br>How it goes, but I know that I won't forget him  
>'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever<p>

I think it went  
>Oh, oh, oh<br>I think it went  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br>I think it went  
>Ohh<br>Woo!

Said her name was Harry Styles  
>and he was in One Direction<br>Said he had a dirty mouth  
>but I kissed him like I meant it<p>

He said, Can I take you home with me?  
>I said, never in your wildest dreams<p>

And we danced all night to the best song ever  
>We knew every line, now I can't remember<br>How it goes, but I know that I won't forget him  
>'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever<p>

I think it went  
>Oh, oh, oh<br>I think it went  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br>I think it went  
>Ohh<br>Woo!

You know, I know you know  
>I'll remember you<br>I know, you know I know  
>You'll remember me<p>

You know, I know you know  
>I'll remember you<br>I know, you know I hope  
>You'll remember how we danced<br>How we danced

One, two  
>One, two, three<p>

And we danced all night to the best song ever  
>We knew every line, now I can't remember<br>How it goes, but I know that I won't forget him  
>'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever<p>

And we danced all night to the best song ever  
>We knew every line, now I can't remember<br>How it goes, but I know that I won't forget him  
>'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever<p>

I think it went  
>Oh, oh, oh<br>I think it went  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br>I think it went  
>Ohh<br>Woo!

Best song ever  
>It was the best song ever<br>It was the best song ever

Cass: WOAH!

Ashley: AHORA NUESTRO BATERISTA… JESUS!

Your boy b-boy b-boy-boy-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy b-boy b-boy-boy-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy b-boy b-boy-b-boy-boyfriend  
>Your boy b-boy b-boy-boy-b-boyfriend<p>

Have you ever had the feeling that you're drawn to someone?  
>And there's anything they could have said or done<br>And every day I see you on your own  
>And I can't believe that you're alone<br>But I overheard to you girls  
>And this is what they said<p>

Looking for  
>Looking for<p>

That you looking for a boyfriend  
>I see that, give me time<br>You know I'm gonna be there  
>Don't be scared to come put your trust in me<br>Can't you see, all I really want to be  
>Is your boyfriend<br>I can't fight that  
>Let me down, you know I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you've done before  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

Your boy b-boy b-boy-boy-b-boyfriend  
>your boy b-boy b-boy-boy-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy b-boy b-boy-b-boy-boyfriend  
>Your boy b-boy b-boy-boy-b-boyfriend<p>

Let me take a little moment to find the right words [to find the right words]  
>So when I kick it to you it ain't something that you've heard [something you've heard]<br>I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
>But I know I gotta to put myself for worse<br>See, I think I've kind of love you deserve  
>And I heard that<p>

That you looking for a boyfriend  
>I see that, give me time<br>You know I'm gonna be there  
>Don't be scared to come put your trust in me<br>Can't you see, all I really want to be  
>Is your boyfriend<br>I can't fight that  
>Let me down, you know I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you've done before  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

Your boy b-boy b-boy-boy-b-boyfriend  
>your boy b-boy b-boy-boy-b-boyfriend<br>your boy b-boy b-boy-b-boy-boyfriend  
>your boy b-boy b-boy-boy-b-boyfriend<p>

If you tell me where I'm waiting here  
>every day like Slumdog Millionaire<br>Bigger than the Twilight love affair  
>I'll be here, girl, I swear<p>

Looking for  
>Looking for<p>

That you looking for a boyfriend  
>I see that, give me time<br>You know I'm gonna be there  
>Don't be scared to come put your trust in me<br>Can't you see, all I really want to be  
>Is your boyfriend<br>I can't fight that  
>Let me down, you know I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you've done before  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

Your boy b-boy b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy b-boy b-boy b-b-boyfriend (your boyfriend) <p>

boy b-boy b-boy b-b-boyfriend (your boyfriend)  
>Your boy<p>

boy bb-bb-boyfriend (All I really want to be your boyfriend)

Your boy b-boy b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy b-boy b-boy b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy b-boy b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy b-boy b-boy b-b-boyfriend<br>His boy boy boy b-b-b-b-boyfriend (All I really want to be your boyfriend)

Your boy b-boy b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy b-boy<p>

Your boy b-boy

b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy b-boy<p>

b-b-boyfriend

All I really want to be is your

Jackie: Y AHORA EL MOMENTO QUE ESTABAN ESPERANDO!

Ashley: SOLO UNO SUBIRA Y CANTARA CON CASSIDY STAR

**POV CASS**

Genial llego el momento de mi perdición y tal vez nuevos chismorreos sobre mí.

Escuche lo que dijeron y dio 5 pasos adelante hasta quedar casi cerca de la punta del escenario.

Vi un montón de caras sonrientes pero con mirada lujuriosa, ninguno se me hizo convincente para que me acompañara… quizá solo escoja a alguien al azar y ya… –Voltea a ver a Mikey–

Woah –suspira– es tan lindo

Pero que estoy pensando, no puedo enamorarme…

Pero no se le ve que sea pervertido –voltea a ver al público– y estoy segura que no escogeré a esos muchachos que solo me quieren por mi fama

Y porque no?

LO ESCOJO A EL!

**POV FIN**

**Cassidy se acercó a Mikey…**

Cass: Te escojo a ti –le da su mano–

Mikey: –se sonroja– enserio?

L , R, D: ENCERIO?!

Cass: –sonríe– claro

Mikey: –le toma la mano– jeje –se sube al escenario– sabes siempre quise conocerte

Cass: –se sonroja– gracias… listo para cantar? –le da un micrófono–

Mikey: Siempre –lo toma rozando un poco sus dedos con los de ella–

Cass: –voltea a ver al público– BIEN CHICOS LISTOS PARA ESCUCHAR

Publico: WOAAAHHH!

Cass: Como te llamas? –le sonríe–

Mikey: Miguel Ángel Hamato, pero díganme Mikey

Cass: Lindo nombre

Ashley: Cass! Rápido!

Cass: –suspira– CON USTEDES MIKEY!

Mikey: ES UN GUSTO CANTAR CON USTEDES!

Cass: Y QUE CANTARAS?!

Mikey: I WOULD!

Cass: WOAH! UN FUERTE APLAUSO!

Publico: WOAH! –Aplauden como locos–

**I WOULD – ONE DIRECTION**

Lately I found myself thinking  
>Been dreaming about you a lot<br>And up in my head I'm your boyfriend  
>But that's one thing you've already got<p>

He drives to school every morning  
>While I walk alone in the rain<br>He'd kill me without any warning  
>If he took a look in my brain<p>

Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
>Well if it was me then I would<br>would he hold you when you're feeling low  
>Baby you should know that I would<br>Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
>Well if it was me then I would<br>Would he hold you when you're feeling low  
>Baby you should know that I would<p>

Back in my head we were kissing  
>I thought things were going alright<br>With a sign on my back saying 'kick me'  
>Reality ruined my life<p>

Feels like I'm constantly playing  
>A game that I'm destined to lose<br>Cause I can't compete with your boyfriend  
>He's got 27 tattoos<p>

Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
>Well if it was me then I would<br>would he hold you when you're feeling low  
>Baby you should know that I would<br>would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
>Well if it was me then I would<br>Would he hold you when you're feeling low  
>Baby you should know that I would<p>

Would he please you?  
>Would he kiss you?<br>Would he treat you like I would?  
>Would he touch you?<br>Would he need you?  
>Would he love you like I would?<p>

Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
>Well if it was me then I would<br>Would he hold you when you're feeling low  
>Baby you should know that I would<p>

Would he please you?  
>Would he kiss you?<br>Would he treat you like I would?  
>Would he touch you?<br>Would he need you?  
>Would he love you like I would?<p>

Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
>Well if it was me then<br>I would, I would  
>Would he hold you when you're feeling low<br>Baby you should know that I would  
>I would, I would yeah.<p>

Cass: WOAH! ESO FUE GRANDIOSO!

Mikey: gracias –se sonroja

Cass: Y dime desde cuándo cantas tan bien?

Mikey: Siempre me ha gustado cantar, desde muy pequeño supe que el canto es mi talento

Cass: Y que te parece UN DUETO!?

Mikey: Los 2!

Cass: OF COURSE!

Mikey: OKEY BABY

**AIRPLANES**

CASS

Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars  
>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)<br>Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars  
>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)<p>

[MIKEY]  
>Yeah<br>I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
>To go back to a place much simpler than this<br>Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
>And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion<br>And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
>There comes a time where you fade to the blackness<br>And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
>And you hoping but them people never call you back<br>But that's just how the story unfolds  
>You get another hand soon after you fold<br>And when your plans unravel  
>And they sayin' what would you wish for<br>If you had one chance  
>So airplane airplane sorry I'm late<br>I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
>If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight<br>And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

[CORO CASS]

[MIKEY]  
>Somebody take me back to the days<br>Before this was a job, before I got paid  
>Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank<br>Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway  
>And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it<br>But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant  
>I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes<br>Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days  
>Before the politics that we call the rap game<br>And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
>And back before I tried to cover up my slang<br>But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray  
>So can I get a wish to end the politics<br>And get back to the music that started this shit  
>So here I stand and then again I say<br>I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes?

Jackie: ES TODO POR HOY CHICOS!

Cass: Cierto, LOS VEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CONCIERTO

Ashley: PERO ANTES EL BESO!

Mikey: –se sonroja–

Cass: –se sonroja–

Jackie: Y que esperan… VAMOS CHICOS! BESO X3

**Mikey volteo a ver a Cass ella estaba toda nerviosa y sonrojada, volteo con sus hermanos, pero no se esperaba la reacción que tenían, Leo estaba al punto del paro cardiaco suerte Naily estaba ahí y lo podía tranquilizar, Rapha estaba aplaudiendo y Donnie solo estaba viendo fijamente pero con mirada preocupada a él.**

**Sin más volteo con Cass y le dio un beso en la mejilla, al acabar se acerca a su oído y le susurra **De nada

**Cass se quedó viéndolo, pero sonrió y se despidió de todos…**

**Ya cuando todos estaban saliendo Cass aprovecho que los guardias estaban con sus amigos para ir hasta donde Mikey y tomarle el brazo y llevarlo a los baños…**

Mikey: Oye discúlpame pero debo irme con mis hermanos

Cass: Me recuerdas?  
>Mikey: Cassidy!<br>Cass: Shhh!  
>Mikey: Perdón –se sonroja– como estas?<br>Cass: Muy bien, gracias por salvarme  
>Mikey: De nada<br>Leo: Mikey!  
>Mikey: oh oh<br>Cass: Pasa algo?  
>Mikey: Me están buscando mis hermanos<br>Cass: oh –piensa un poco– ya se!  
>Mikey: Que ocurre?<br>Cass: Te parece si nos vemos a las 8:30 pm en el parque?  
>Mikey: Claro… te esperare haya –se va–<br>Cass: –sonrie y ve hacia arriba– tal vez él es

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar…**

Rapha: Porque nunca nos contaste de que cantabas, y sobretodo tan bien?!

Mikey: Me da un poco de pena, pero ahora era un momento único, no?

Leo: Si

**Naily al ver a Mikey y a Donnie que la miraban se ocultó atrás de Leo, haciendo que él se sonrojara…**

Donnie: Yo me llamo Dónatelo, solo Donnie

Mikey: Hola mi nombre es Miguel Ángel, me puedes decir Mikey

Naily: –se deja de ocultar– Hola me llamo Naileben pero dime Naily

Mikey: Porque te ocultabas con Leo?

Naily: Soy tímida –se sonroja–

Mikey: Tranquila, y dime eres ''amiga'' de Leo?

Leo: Nos conocimos en el concierto –se sonroja–

Naily: Jejeje –revisa su reloj– oh oh

Leo: Pasa algo?

Naily: Debo irme a mi casa, ya faltan 2 minutos para mi hora limitada

Rapha: Y qué hora es?

Naily: 8:28

Mikey: –abre los ojos como platos– 2 minutos faltan!

Naily: Si

Leo: Tranquila te acompañaremos a tu casa

Naily: Gracias Leo –voltea a ver a Mikey– estas bien?

Mikey: Yo… pues, tengo algo que hacer

Leo: Bien pero no tardes, te esperaremos en el parque

Mikey: Esta bien –sale corriendo– FUE UN GUSTO NAILY!

Naily: El gusto fue mío, Mikey! –voltea con Leo– le pasa algo?

Leo: No tranquila él es así

Donnie: Leo, necesito arreglar unos asuntos con Abril, nos vemos en el parque?

Leo: Esta bien

Donnie: Gracias, fue un gusto conocerte Naily

Naily: El sentimiento es mutuo

Donnie: Nos vemos –se corriendo–

Rapha: Bien ya falta un minuto

Naily: Tranquilos vivo cerca –empieza a caminar– vamos chicos –le toma la mano a Leo–

Leo: Jejeje –se sonroja– vamos chicos

Rapha: Agh! –los sigue– primero Karai y ahora ella, al parecer Leo tiene suerte con los chicas… Auch!

**Por estar en sus pensamientos, Rapha choco con alguien pero para su suerte el no cayo…**

¿?: Auch –se cae– oye ten más cuidado… –abre los ojos– Woah!

Rapha: –le ayuda a levantarse– perdona, estaba distraído

¿?: No descuida, y cómo te llamas?

Rapha: Raphael Hamato, pero dime Rapha

Ashley: Me llamo Ashley, eres hermano de Mikey?

Rapha: Si, y tú eres la gran guitarrista Ashley?

Ashley: Estas en lo correcto

Rapha: Y que haces aquí? Digo… eres una estrella no deberías tener guardaespaldas

Ashley: Déjame decirte que soy cinta negra en Ninjitsu y puedo defenderme sola

Rapha: Eso quisiera ver

Ashley: Me estas retando? –dijo un poco incrédula–

Rapha: Solo quiero ver si me puedes ganar, muñeca

Ashley: Ya verás Rapha, que cuando alguien me llama muñeca, le puede pasar algo malo

**Mientras con Donnie…**

**Donnie corría en dirección con Abril aun en su forma humana ya que quería que lo viera, pero al ver por la ventana vio a Casey y a ella besándose. Si no estuviera tan triste hubiera escuchado a su corazón romperse, ya cansado se fue llorando hacia el parque pero a 3 cuadras de llegar al parque escucho gritos, sin importarle ya mucho en ayudar corrió en dirección al callejón donde estaban un hombre intentando abusar de una chica, la cual intentaba defenderse pero el hombre era demasiado alto y fuerte como para derribarlo, pero Donnie solo le prestó atención a la chica.**

POV DONNIE

No puedo creerlo, es la chica más linda que he visto, a parte de Abril –solloza– no ella no merece estas lagrimas –se calma– oh no debo ayudarla rápido –corre en dirección a la chica–

POV FIN

**Donnie saco su Bo de quien sabe dónde, aparto al hombre de la chica, mientras ella se ocultó en un escondite y noqueo al abusador, la chica ya viendo que había sido salvada salió de su escondite para agradecerle a su héroe **(perdonen me gusta exagerar)

¿?: Gracias por salvarme, ese fanático sí que estaba loco  
>Donnie: Fanático?<br>¿?: Perdón olvide presentarme… me llamo….


	4. Chapter 3 parte 2

**Capítulo 3: CREO QUE ME ENAMORE**

**Parte 2**

¿?: Gracias por salvarme, ese fanático sí que estaba loco  
>Donnie: Fanático?<br>¿?: Perdón olvide presentarme… me llamo Jackie  
>Donnie: Acaso no eres… Jackie la bajista de ``LOVE STARS´´<br>Jackie: Bingo –se acerca a Donnie– y tu cómo te llamas?  
>Donnie: Perdona mis modales… me llamo Donatello<br>Jackie: Donatello… ese nombre suena lindo, te puedo decir Donnie  
>Donnie: Claro… así es como me apodan<p>

Jackie: De donde sacaste ese Bo?  
>Donnie: Oh –mira su Bo– es mi arma para defenderme<br>Jackie: No me digas… practicas Ninjutsu?  
>Donnie: Si, como lo…<br>Jackie: Mira –saca un Bo pequeño– Es un Bo que yo diseñe, al apretar este botón se convierte en uno enorme como el tuyo, además es mi arma favorita y siempre estudie Ninjutsu  
>Donnie: Wow, eres muy inteligente<br>Jackie: Nah, es un don que tengo usualmente yo soy el cerebro  
>Donnie: Al igual que yo<br>Jackie: Woah… tenemos tanto en común  
>Donnie: Lo sé –ve la hora– oh no ya es tarde<br>Jackie: –ve su reloj– Oh no!, Jesús va a matarme!  
>Donnie: Quien es Jesús? –dijo con un poco de celos–<br>Jackie: El está en la banda, aunque él es como el hermano mayor de mí y las chicas  
>Donnie: Entonces no es tu novio?<br>Jackie: Jajaja, no, además él es mayor que yo por 2 años y ya tiene novia  
>Donnie: Uff –suspira aliviado–<br>Jackie: Bueno quisiera seguir conversando pero necesito irme a casa  
>Donnie: Si gustas te puedo acompañar<br>Jackie: Claro –le toma la mano– vamos  
>Donnie: C-c-c-claro –dice sonrojado–<p>

**Los 2 siguieron caminando sin notar como una figura los veía en la oscuridad, Donnie sintió peligro volteo la cabeza para ver pero no había nadie, al parecer la figura se había marchado…**

**Mientras con Ashley y Rapha…**

**Rapha se encontraba acostado observando las estrellas y Ashley al lado de el en una azotea…**

Ashley: Debo admitir que eres muy bueno peleando

Rapha: Igual tu… ninguna chica me había empatado en una batalla  
>Ashley: Al igual que a mí, nunca conocí a un chico que supiera Ninjutsu<br>Rapha: Jajaja  
>Ashley: –mira su celular– oh no!<br>Rapha: Que ocurre? –dice preocupado–  
>Ashley: Ya tengo que irme a mi casa, oh si no Jesús me regañara<br>Rapha: Quien es Jesús? –dijo celoso–  
>Ashley: Él está en la banda y es como mi hermano mayor<br>Rapha: Ah… Ashley…

Ashley: Si?

Rapha: Si gustas… puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa  
>Ashley: Claro –se levanta y lo ayuda a levantarse– vamos<br>Rapha: Claro

**Mientras con Leo y Naily…**

L y N: Jajajajajajajaja!  
>Naily: Enserio paso eso?!<br>Leo: Si  
>Naily: Jejeje –suspira–<br>Leo: Pasa algo?

Naily: No nada –mira al frente– hay esta mi casa!

**Los se acercan a la casa que apunto Naily, ya en la puerta…**

Naily: Sabes me la pase muy bien con ustedes –dice sacando sus llaves y abriendo la puerta–  
>Leo: si… Naily<br>Naily: Si Leo?  
>Leo: Quisieras… ya sabes…<br>Naily: Si?  
>Leo: Ir al cine?<br>Naily: Claro… mañana a las 3:00pm  
>Leo: Suena bien<br>Naily: Jejeje –le da un beso en la mejilla– buenas noches Leo  
>Leo: Buenas noches Naily<p>

**Naily toda sonrojada cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en esta.**

Naily: AHHH! –grita de la emoción–  
>P. N: Que ocurre?<br>Naily: Nada Papá…  
>P.N: Está bien<br>Naily: Donde esta Mamá?  
>P.N: Ella salió a la tienda<br>Naily: Ah… Papá… puedo salir mañana al cine?  
>P.N: Claro hija –le dice sonriendo–<br>Naily: Gracias –se va a su cuarto– buenas noches!  
>P.N: Buenas noches!<p>

**Naily entro a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, para después soltar un largo suspiro, camino hasta su balcón y se quedó mirando las estrellas…**

Naily: –suspira– Leo…

**En otro lugar…**

**Cassidy se encontraba sentada en los columpios esperando a Mikey, reviso su reloj, anunciaban las 8:31pm, desvió la mirada del reloj al cielo donde veía las estrellas, hasta que unas manos taparon sus ojos, Cass iba a gritar hasta que sintió una agradable sensación en su pecho y su corazón latió a mil cuando escucho lo siguiente:**

¿?: Hola Cassidy  
>Cass: Hola Mikey –dijo sonriendo–<br>Mikey: Jajaja –le destapa los ojos y se sienta a su lado– como estas?  
>Cass: Bien y tú?<br>Mikey: También bien  
>Cass: Que bien –dijo un poco nerviosa– Porque fuiste a mi concierto?<br>Mikey: Pues… me encanta tu música, además de que siempre quise conocerte y por qué no? …. Cuando tienes la oportunidad de algo siempre debes aprovecharlo

Cass: Tienes razón… y pues… cuéntame sobre ti, que edad tienes?

Mikey: Tengo 16 años  
>Cass: Al igual que yo<p>

Mikey: Jajaja

Cass: Los chicos que estaban contigo… si eran tus hermanos?

Mikey: Si, porque lo dices?

Cass: Pues se me hace un poquito raro que sean muy diferentes en cuanto a su color de ojos y cabello

Mikey: Así nacimos

Cass: ah

Mikey: Cassidy…

Cass: Cass… dime Cass  
>Mikey: –le sonríe– Cass… hay algo que siempre quise preguntarte cuando te conociera<br>Cass: Pues aquí estoy… –se acerca un poco a el–  
>Mikey: Pues… Como te volviste famosa y como conociste a tu banda?<p>

Cass: Pues es una historia muy divertida  
>Mikey: Puedo escucharla?<br>Cass: Claro… todo pasó en…. –de repente sonó su teléfono– espérame un poquito

***Jesus: Cass! Donde te encuentras?!  
>Cass: Estoy en el parque<strong>

**Jesus: Tienes que volver! Ya esta anocheciendo y te puede pasar algo**

**Cass: Esta bien no te preocupes**

**Jesus: Te quiero aquí en menos de 2 minutos***

Cass: –suspira y cuelga– Perdona Mikey, pero ya me tengo que retirar

Mikey: Descuida… –se levanta del columpio–  
>Cass: –se levanta tambien– Por favor… puedes acompañarme a mi casa<p>

Mikey: Claro

**Cass tomo la mano de Mikey y comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad hasta llegar a una gran casa (**no mas de 4 pisos**) de color blanca…**

Cass: Aquí es –dice soltando la mano de Mikey–

Mikey: Woah! Enserio es tu casa?

Cass: No técnicamente… pero sera en lo que nos quedamos aquí

Mikey: Cass… Podemos vernos mañana en el mismo parque?

Cass: Claro… a las 2:00pm?

Mikey: Suena bien… bueno yo ya me tengo que ir… o si no mi padre y mis hermanos me regañan Jajaja

Cass: Esta bien –abre la puerta y se mete a la casa– Hasta mañana Mikey

Mikey: Hasta mañana Cass…

Cass: –sonríe y cierra la puerta–

**Cass se recargo en esta y solto un gran suspiro…**

**Más sin embargo…**

Ashley: Acaso el era Mikey?  
>Cass: Que hacen aquí? –pregunta exaltada–<p>

Jackie: Jajaja debiste ver tu cara "_Has…hasta ma…mañana Mikey"_

Cass: –se sonroja al maximo–  
>Jackie: Tienes suerte de que Jesus no esta, si no… te hubiera regañado<br>Ashley: Pero ya enserio… el era Mikey?

Cass: Si…

Jackie: Y porque estabas con el?

Cass: Pues… yo…

Ashley: AWWW! Te gusta!

Cass: Claro que no… solo es un amigo

Jackie: Que te gusta!

Cass: Agh! –se va corriendo a su habitación–

**Cass al llegar cerro la puerta y puso seguro a la vez que suspiraba de alivio…**

**Camino hasta su balcón sin saber que sus amigas hacían esa misma acción en sus habitaciones, se recargo en el y miro hacia el cielo.**

**Esto también lo hacían los chicos pero ellos se encontraban acostados y mirando al techo pensando en lo que había pasado…**

**Naily observo las estrellas….**

L,N,R,A,J,D,M,C: –suspiran todos al mismo tiempo y dicen–

…_Creo que me enamore…_


End file.
